you
by ameyukio2
Summary: bercerita tentang naruto yang sedang frustasi dan ingin bunuh diri dan bertemu dengan hinata yang memiliki sebuah rahasia. /fict gaje yang lumayan hancur/#satubulanversserygrup@b@l-@b@l/ happy reading/sad end/


**Naruto Milik Masashi kishimoto**

 **Pair: Naruhina**

 **Warning: Typo,Ooc,AU**

 **Rate: T**

"Naruto tangkap!"

Naruto menerima operan bola dari Sasuke lalu berlari mendrible bola tersebut menuju ring lawan, sisa beberapa detik lagi sebelum pertandingan usai dan Naruto bertekad untuk menang. Namun sayang saat Naruto melempar bola basket tersebut menuju ring, seorang tim lawan dengan sengaja menabrak dan jatuh menimpa Naruto. Kajadian itu bagaikan slowmotion. Naruto yang tertimpa lawannya dan bola basket yang melambung dan berhasil memasuki ring serta waktu yang menunjukan bahwa pertandingan tersebut telah berakhir dengan kemenangan tim dari konoha gakuen.

Sasuke dan yang lainya berlari menghampiri Naruto yang merintih kesakitan memegang bahunya begitu juga Kakashi dan Sakura yang berada dibangku pemain pun ikut menghampiri naruto untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan sang Ace dari SMA favorit di konoha tersebut.

" Naruto kau tidak apa?" ucap Kakashi sambil memeriksa keadaan Naruto yang dibalas dengan erangan kesakitan oleh Naruto.

Tandu dari tim medis datang dan segera mengangkat Naruto dan membawanya menuju ruang kesehatan.

" Sakura tolong temani mereka aku harus menemani Naruto."

" hai' sensei ."

Dengan cepat Kakashi merapikan baawaannya dan segera mengejar tim medis menuju ruang kesehatan.

Ternyata cedera yang dialami Naruto lebih parah dari apa yang dikira Kakashi karena Naruto harus segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

Naruto terbangun diruangan serba putih dengan bau obat-obatan yang menyengat. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah kaa-sannya yang tertidur dengan memegang tangan kanannya lalu ada tou-san yang sedang tidur disofa. Naruto mencoba mengingat apa yang sedang terjadi. Seingatnya ia sedang bertanding saat pertandingan final dan lawan mainnya yang tiba-tiba melompat dan menabraknya. Seketika Naruto merasakan nyeri dibahu sebelah kirinya membuat ibunya terbangun.

" Naruto kau sudah sadar?"

Kushina terbangun dan segera mengecek keadaan Naruto.

Dengan suara serak Naruto memanggil kaa-sannya. " kaa-san?"

" ya sayang, kaa-san disini. Tunggu sebentar akan kaa-san panggilkan dokter." Wanita bersurai merah tersebut menuju telpon yang tersdia khusus untuk memanggil doker dan perawat. Beberapa menit kemudian dokter dan perawat segera datang dan memeriksa Naruto. Sedangkan Kushina dan Minato menunggu diluar.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya Naruto terbangun pukul tujuh pagi, ia mendudukan dirinya dan melihat sekeliling. Dokter bilang mungkin dua atau tiga hari lagi Naruto sudah bisa pulang kerumah.

CKLEK.

Pintu terbuka, Naruto menoleh dan melihat ibunya datang membawakan beberapa pakaian ganti.

" ohayou Naruto." Kushina tersenyum dan menaruh keperluan Naruto diatas meja.

" bagaimana keadaan mu sudah lebih baik?"

" kaa-san, aku ingin pulang."

" kau bahkan belum sembuh, dokter bilang setelah hasil rosen keluar dan keadaan bahu mu membaik kau sudah bisa pulang bukan?."

Naruto meraba bahu kirinya yang dibebat dengan gips. Ia harap cedera yang ia alami tidak parah.

" nee Naruto selamat atas kemenangan tim basket konoha gakuen. Ibu bangga padamu." Melihat Kushina tersenyum bangga membuat senyum dibibir Naruto mengembang.

" tentu saja karna aku anak ayah dan ibu datebayo."

Setelahnya dengan semangat Naruto menceritakan pertandingannya, membuat kushina merasa senang karena putranya kembali menjadi ceria.

Namun keceriaan Naruto tidak bertahan lama. Keesokan harinya dokter menyatakan bahwa kemungkin Naruto tidak akan bisa lagi untuk bermain basket karena cedera yang dialaminya cukup parah. Bahkan kemungkinan besar tangan kiri Naruto tidak bisa diangkat lebih tinggi dari kepalanya.

.

.

.

Hari telah berganti, Naruto duduk diam menghadap jendela rumah sakit. Hari ini dokter memperbolehkannya untuk pulang. Sejak kamarin Naruto tidak banyak bicara seperti biasanya.

" Naruto." Naruto menoleh dan melihat ibunya yang sudah selesai mengemas barang-barangnya.

Naruto mengikuti ibunya menuju meja administrasi. Saat melihat pintu dadurat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

" ibu duluan saja."

"ehh." Melihat ibunya yang memberikan pandangan curiga, Naruto tersenyum sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" ano, aku ingin kekamar mandi sebentar. Jadi ibu duluan saja."

"baiklah kalau begitu. Jangan terlalu lama Naruto."

" humm. Aku akan menyusul ibu nanti."

Saat melihat punggung ibunya yang semakin menjauh, senyum diwajah Naruto menghilang. Naruto berbelok menuju tangga darurat.

.

.

.

Angin berhembus pelan meniup surai pirang milik Naruto. Naruto memejamkan matanya menikmati angin yang mengenai wajahnya Dan berjalan mendekati pagar pembatas atap. Naruto melihat kebawah dan mulai menaiki pijakan pembatas, tangan kanannya mencengkram pegangan atap. Sesaat Naruto berfikir apakah yang ia lakukan benar. Namun pemikiran itu segera ditepisnya, Naruto mulai memanjat pagar pembatas .

" heyy . jika kau mati disini, itu sangat tidak keren."

Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya saat ia mendengar suara seorang gadis. Naruto menoleh dan melihat seorang gadis yang menggunakan jaket hoodie berwarna ungu .

" bukan urusan mu ." jawab Naruto dingin.

" yah, memang bukan urusan ku sih. Tapi coba kau fikirkan jika kau mati disini dengan cara yang tidak keren. Ckckck, orang tua mu pasti sedih dan kau akan menjadi hantu gentayangan." Gadis itu berjalan mendekati Naruto, tiba-tiba saja angin bertiup lumayan kencang membuat topi gadis itu tersingkap dan helaian indah berwarna indigo milik gadis itu terbang . seaat Naruto terpana dengan apa yang ia liat semburat merah terlihat dipipinya.

" uuuhh, hari ini dingin sekali bagaimana jika kita keluar dari sini." Lamunan Naruto buyar saat ia mendengar celoteh gadis itu lagi.

" apa pedulimu, urus saja urusanmu sendiri."

" hmm, kenapa sikapmu sangat dingin kepada seorang gadis." Gadis itu berjalan dan meraih tangan Naruto lalu menariknya menuju pintu keluar. Awalnya Naruto bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan gadis itu namun saat mereka didepan pintu keluar Naruto menepis tangan gadis itu dan berjalan mundur.

" lepaskan!. Tau apa kau tentang diriku. Kau datang dan berbicara seenak mu lalu dengan beraninya kau menyentuhku." Gadis itu tersentak mendengar perkataan Naruto namun tidak lama.

" ya, aku memang tidak tau apapun tetang dirimu karna kita baru bertemu, tapi satu yang aku tau, bahwa kau akan melalukan hal bodoh yang mungkin akan membuatmu menyeselah seumur hidupumu. Apa kau tidak berfikir jika apa yang akan kau lakukan ini akan membuat orang yang menyayangi berserdih. Bagaimana mereka akan menjalani hidup tampa mu?. Bagaimana dengan perasaan keluargamu? Apa kau tidak memikirkan semua itu?"

Naruto tersentak. Seketika wajah ayah dan ibunya terlintas dibenak Naruto.

" jika kau memang ingin melanjutkan acara bunuh dirimu silahkan saja." Gadis itu berbalik membuka pintu keluar atap, namun sebelum gadis itu benar-benar keluar ia berhenti.

" tapi setidaknya fikirkan orang-orang yang akan kau tinggalkan."

Setelah gadis itu pergi, Naruto kembali berjalan mendekati pagar pembatas namun saat ia akan menaiki pijakan pembatas kata-kata gadis tadi mulai terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya. Naruto mendudukan dirinya bersandar pada pagar pembatas. Tidak terasa air mata jatuh kepipinya, Naruto menuduk dan menangis. Tiba-tiba pintu kembali terbuka dan Naruto melihat gadis tadi berjalan dan duduk disampingnya.

" hey, butuh sandaran?" gadis itu menatap Naruto dengan senyum manis dan memeluknya sambil berkata semua akan baik-baik saja.

Saat itu lah untuk pertama kalinya Naruto menangis seperti anak kecil selain didepan ibunya.

.

.

.

"wah aku tidak menyangka kau akan menangis seperti ini, lihat jakeku terkena ingus mu." Naruto memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

" urusai!. Bukannya kau sendiri yang menawarkan sandaran."

" hihihi. Kau sangat lucu." Naruto semakin cemberut.

" Naruto!" Saat keluar dari pintu darurat naruto melihat ibunya yang berlari kearahnya dengan wajah panik.

" ibu?"

" baka!. Darimana saja kau ibu dan ayah mencarimu kemana-mana." Kushina segera memeluk Naruto.

" ibu kira terjadi sesuatu padamu atau kau melakukan hal bodoh." Mendengar itu Naruto tersenyum dan membalas pelukan ibunya.

" gomen okaa-san." Kushina melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat seseorang yang berada disebelah putranya.

"aah, Hinata desu." Hinata membungkukan badannya dan memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Kushina.

Kushina tersenyum menanggapi Hinata. " apa kau teman Naruto?"

" begitulah bi. Tapi sebenarnya kami baru saja berkenalan hehehe." Hinata tersenyum.

" wah jadi kau pergi sangat lama karna sedang mengincar gadis ini?" ucap Kushina menggoda, membuat pipi Naruto memerah.

" ibu!. Itu tidak benar ." Naruto memalingkan wajahnya membuat Kushina tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

" baiklah-baiklah, ayo kita pulang ayahmu pasti sudah menunggu."

" baiklah bi sampai jumpa." Hinata melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto dan kushina lalu mebalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit.

Saat akan memasuki lift seseorang memanggil Hinata.

" nii-san?"

Neji berlari menghampiri Hinata. " dari saja kau Hinata?, kami mencarimu kemana-mana ini sudah waktunya untuk cek darah bukan? Ayo kita kembali kekamar mu, ayah sangat cemas saat kau tiba-tiba menghilang."

" gomen ne nii-san, aku hanya sedang mencari angin segar." Hinata dan Neji memasuki lift bersama sambil meneruskan perbincangan mereka.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan santai. Hari ini adalah hari pertama ia masuk sekolah setelah istirahat cukup lama dirumah. Saat memasuki kelas, Naruto menyapa teman-temannya. Kelas yang awalnya ramai tiba-tiba menjadi sepi saat kedatangan Naruto namun seketika kelas kembali menjadi ramai karena para murid dikelas ,mengelilingi Naruto dan bertanya bagaimana keadaan Naruto. Kiba bahkan sampai menangis bombay karena Naruto akhirnya masuk sekolah. Naruto tertawa melihat reaksi teman-temannya dan bersyukur karna ia tidak jadi melakukan hal bodoh yang sempat terfikir olehnya. Saat itu lah Naruto melihat seorang gadis yang sedang duduk sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan lipatan tangannya. Gadis itu barambut indigo panjang tidak lupa dengan hoodie berwarna ungu yang mengingatkannya pada gadis yang ia temui dirumah sakit beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sakura yang melihat arah tatapan Naruto pun mengerti dan menjelaskan bahwa kemarin ada murid baru yang menempati bangku kosong disebelah Naruto. Naruto yang tidak lagi mendengar perjelasan Sakura berjalan menuju gadis tersebut dan menyentuh bahunya.

Hinata tersentak dan dengan malas bangun dari tidurnya dan melihat Naruto yang berdiri dihadapannya.

" hai, kita bertemu lagi." Dengan senyum ramah Hinata menyapa Naruto.

" jadi kau murid baru disini?" Naruto menaru tasnya dan mendudukan dirinya disamping Hinata.

" ohh benar." Hinata menghadap naruto.

" Hinata Hyuga desu, yoroshiku onegaisimasu." Hinata tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan disambut hangat dengan Naruto.

Sejak saat itu Naruto dan Hinata menjadi dekat, dimana ada Naruto pasti ada Hinata begitu pula sebaliknya dimana ada Hinata disitu ada Naruto. Walaupun Naruto tidak bisa lagi bermain basket tapi bukan berarti Naruto harus merasa terpuruk karena ada Hinata yang selalu menyemangatinya, Naruto bahkan sudah memiliki hobi baru seperti bermain musik. Namun semua berubah saat Hinata tiba-tiba tidak masuk sekolah awalnya sehari, lalu tiga hari dan seminggu. Setiap Naruto mengirim pesan pada Hinata untuk menanyakan kabarnya Hinata akan menjawab bahwa dia baik-baik saja dan tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Awalnya Naruto biasa saja namun sudah seminggu Hinata tidak masuk sekolah dan Naruto mulai menghawatirkan Hinata.

Jadi pulang sekolah nanti Naruto memutuskan akan pergi kerumah gadis itu untuk memastika bagaimana keadaan Hinata.

.

.

.

Naruto berdiri didepa rumah besar bergaya traditional dengan gugup. Naruto menekan bell yang ada dipintu depan. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Naruto pergi kerumah Hinata tapi ini pertama kalinya ia masuk kerumah gadis itu. Pintu terbuka dan terlihat seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang. Awalnya naruto kira orang itu adalah wanita namun fikirannya ditepis saat orang tersebut mengeluarkan suara khas laki-laki.

" ano, saya teman Hinata. Nama saya Uzumaki Naruto." Dengan canggung Naruto membungkuk dan memperkenalkan dirinya. Awalnya laki-laki yang belakangan diketahui Naruto adalah kakak laki-laki hinata terlihat curiga namun karena melihat seragam yang Naruto kenakan sama dengan milik Hinata, Neji pun memperbolehkan Naruto masuk.

Awalnya Naruto kira Neji akan membawanya masuk kedalam rumah tapi ternyata Neji mengajak Naruto ke garasi mobil.

" Hinata sedang tidak ada dirumah. Jika kau ingin bertemu dengannya, kau bisa ikut dengan ku." Neji memasuki mobil diikuti dengan naruto.

.

.

.

" rumah sakit?" Naruto terdiam saat ia dan Neji tiba dirumah sakit tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

" Naruto . ayo." Naruto berjalan mengikuti Neji .

Naruto tiba dideoan kamar yang bertuliskan nama Hyuga Hinata sebagai pasien yang menempati kamar tersebut.

"kau bisa masuk lebih dulu Naruto, aku akan menemu dokter dulu." Neji meninggalkan naruto sendirian. Dengan perlahan Naruto memutar gangang pintu dan membukanya. Disana Naruto bisa melihat Hinata yang duduk bersandar sambil menikmati cahaya senja.

" nii-san kau data-" Hinata tidak melanjutkan perkataanya saat orang yang datang bukan Neji melainkan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun?, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

Naruto masih diiam ditempatnya. Gadis yang minggu lalu masih terlihat sehat sekarang terlihat lebih kurus. Wajah pucat Hinata yang kadang mengeluarkan semburat merah terlihat semakin pucat dan tirus.

Tampa sadar Naruto berjalan mendekati ranjang Hinata.

"Naruto-kun?". Naruto tersadar dengan panggilan Hinata.

" Apa yang terjadi? Kau sakit?." Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan membelai wajah tirus Hinata entah kenapa hatinya merasa sakit melihat keadaan Hinata.

Hinata memegang tangan Naruto sambil tersenyum. " aku tidak apa-apa, maaf sudah membuatmu kawatir."

"Hinata-"

" jadi bagaimana kau bisa tau aku bisa tau aku ada disini?." Hinata memotong pembicaraan Naruto.

" jangan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan Hinata. Jika kau memang baik-baik saja tidak mungkin kau terlihat seperti ini." Senyum sebibir Hinata perlahan menghilang, untuk pertanyaan yang satu ini hinata tidak bisa menjawabnya.

" kau tidak ingin memberi tau ku?" dengan pandangan terluka Naruto berjalan mundur dengan perlahan.

"Naruto-kun aku-"

" kukira kita teman. Tidak, aku kira selama ini kau menggap ku lebih dari sekedar teman. Tapi aku sadar selama ini kau bahkan tidak pernah tebuka kepadaku." Dengan pandangan kecewa Naruto membalikan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari sejak Naruto mengetahui Hinata berada dirumah sakit. Tapi Naruto masih belum mau menjenguknya. Entah kenapa tapi naruto hanya belum sanggup menjenguk Hinata.

KRIIINGG

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan bersama keluar gerbang namun Naruto tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkahnya saat ia melihat Neji yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto.

" Naruto kau punya waktu?." Naruto melihat jam tangannya sebentar.

" ada apa?"

" ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu." Neji memasuki mobilnya, diikuti dengan Naruto.

Mobil yang dikendarai Neji berhenti dicafe dekat rumah sakit. Naruto dan Neji memilih duduk didekat jendela. Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada yang berbicara diantara mereka berdua.

"jadi apa yang-"

"Hinata, memiliki jantung yang lemah sejak kecil." Naruto terdiam mendengarkan cerita Neji.

Neji menunduk dan menautkan jarinya.

" kami kira mungkin hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi. Tapi siapa yang menyangka jika dia bisa bertahan sampai sekarang. Dari dulu dia tidak mempunyai teman karena pekerjaan ayah yang selalu berpindah-pindah. Dan melihat belakangan ini dia terlihat ceria dan bersemangat aku sempat berfikir mungkin dia mempunyai teman yang sangat ia sayangi. Dia bahkan mulai teratur meminum obatnya. Tapi beberapa waktu lalu, dia mengalami serangan jantung dan tiba-tiba pingsan. Kami hampir mengira akan kehilangannya, tapi tuhan masih memberikannya kesempatan untuk membuka matanya." Naruto mengepalkan tangannya mendengar cerita neji

" bukankah dia masih bisa sembuh jika menerima donor jantung?."

Neji tersenyum tipis. " kami sudah memasukan namanya didaftar teratas yang membutuhkan donor jantung, tapi itu juga membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sebentar dan itu juga mempunyai resiko."

" entah mengapa belakangan ini kesehatan Hinata semakin menurun. Jadi" Neji berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkuk menghadap Naruto.

" jadi tolong. Tolong temani adikku setidaknya dihari-hari terakhinya." Naruto tersentak. Ia bisa melihat bahu Neji yang bergetar dan ia tau bahwa laki-laki dihadapannya ini menangis karna adik kesayangannya.

" dimana Hinata sekarangan?." Neji mengangkat wajahnya dan memberi tau Naruto dimana Hinata berada dan naruto langsung berlari menyebrang jalan dan memasuki rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Naruto VOP

Aku berlari. Setelah mendengar cerita Neji tidak ada yang aku inginkan selain bertemu dengan Hinata secepatnya. Hari ini akhirnya aku tau mengapa hinata yang rajin disemua mata pelajaran, selalu membolos saat mata pelajaran olah raga.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Naruto yang baru saja selesai mengganti seragam olahraganya berhenti didepan ruang musik saat ia tidak sengaja melihat Hinata yang sedang duduk sambil bermain piano.**_

" _**Hinata?"**_

 _ **Hinata menghentikan permainan pianonya dan melihat naruto yang berdiri disamping piano.**_

" _**kau membolos pelajaran olah raga lagi." Hinata tersenyum dan tertawa kecil.**_

" _ **Hari ini aku sedang ada tamu bulanan, jadi aku izin kepada Gai-sensei" Naruto menghela nafas dan mendudukan dirinya disamping hinata.**_

" _**baiklah kalau begitu aku juga akan membolos hari ini." Naruto tersenyum lima jari yang dibalas semburat merah muda dari naruto.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Mengapa hinata selalu saja marah saat aku menjahilinya dan membuatnya kaget.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Naruto melihat Hinata yang sedang duduk bangku taman sambil membaca buku. Terlintas fikiran jahil untuk mengagetkan Hinata. Jadi naruto mengendap-ngendap mendekati hinata.**_

" _**DORRR"**_

 _ **Hinata terlonjak kaget dan melempar buku yang lumayan tebal itu kearah naruto.**_

" _**itai, Hinata kau tega sekali melemparku dengan buku." Hinata terdiam sejenak .**_

" _**Rasakan!. Itu akibat karna kau yang mengagetkan ku." Hinata pergi meninggalkan naruto dengan wajah kesal.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Mengapa Hinata selalu terlihat membawa obat-obatan yang tidak sedikit.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Naruto tiba dikantin dan melihat sekeliling mencari keberadaan hinata. Saat melihat punggun gadis itu, Naruto berjalan dan Berniat untuk mengagetkan Hinata lagi. Namun niatnya pupus saat melihat Hinata yang sedang meminum berbagai jenis obat.**_

" _**Hinata?"**_

 _ **Hinata tersentak mendengar suara Naruto dan dengan cepat merapikan obat yang baru saja dia minum.**_

" _ **kau baik-baik saja?" melihat wajah khawatir Naruto membuat Hinata tertawa kecil.**_

" _**aku tidak apa-apa ini hanya vitamin naruto-kun, cuaca sedang tidak menentu." Ekspresi khawatir naruto menghilang seketika saat mendengan ucapan Hinata.**_

" _**benar juga, sepertinya aku juga harus mengkomsumsi vitamin agar tidak sakit.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Aku tiba diruangan hinata. Aku bisa mesarakan jantungku yang berdetak kencang. Kubuka pintu itu dan bisa kulihat hinata yang sedang berbaring. Wajahnya lebih putac dan tirus dari terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Aku mendudukan diriku dikursi samping ranjang hinata. Dia terlihat seperti bayi saat tertidur seperti ini, kugenggam tangannya. Dia mengernyitkan alisnnya dan perlahan membuka matanya.

" Naruto-kun." Suara yang aku rindukan mengalun dengan lembut dari bibir manisnya. Ahh~, saat itu lah aku sadar. Aku benar-benar telah jatuh cinta pada Hinata. Hinata yang bisa memberika suasana positif disekitarnya, Hinata yang telah menyadarkan ku akan arti kehidupan, Hinata yang sedang terbaring lemah dihadapanku.

" Naruto-kun, kau menangis." Aku tersadar dari lamunanku, kulihat hinata mengulurkan tangannya dan menghapus air mataku.

" berjanjilah padaku kau akan baik-baik saja naruto-kun." Kulihat hinata tersenyum. Kenapa?, kenapa kau masih bisa tersenyum hinata.

Aku menggenggam tangannya lebih erat.

" kenapa hinata?. Kenapa kau masih bisa tersenyum hinata." Aku kembali menangis. Entah kenapa hari ini aku merasa sangat lemah.

Hinata tersenyum. " karena suda ada Naruto yang sudah menangis untukku."

Aku memelukanya, memeluk tubuh ringkih milik Hinata. Bisa kurasakan tubuhnya yang melemah. Ini pasti bohong. Tidak mungkin Hinata pergi secepat ini.

Hinata membalas pelukanku. " maaf Naruto." Gumam Hinata dan saat itulah aku tau bahwa Hinata telah pergi untuk selamanya.

VOP END

.

.

.

Suasana pemakaman kohona sudah sepi sedari tadi tapi naruto masih tetap berdiri didepan makam hinata.

Naruto menoleh saat bahunya ditepuk oleh Neji.

" ini dari hinata." Neji memberikan kotak persegi kecil kepada Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan naruto sendirian.

.

.

.

Naruto merebahkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur. Teringat dengan barang yang diberikan oleh Neji, Naruto pun merogoh kantong celananya lalu mengambil kotak kecil tersebut. Didalam kotak tersebut tedapat sebuah flasdisk. Naruto berjalan menuju meja belajarnya dan menghidupkan laptopnya. Naruto mulai menyambungkan flasdisk ke lapptopnya. Saat sudah terhubung naruto membuka salah satu file vidio. Naruto tersentak saat ia melihat hinata dengan pakian rumah sakit.

.

.

.

" _**ehem-ehem apa ini sudah menyala?."**_ Naruto tersenyum saat melihat tingkah laku Hinata.

 _ **Hinata sedikit merapikan rambutnya lalu tersenyum.**_

" _**hai Naruto. Jika kau melihat vidio ini, itu berarti aku sudah bahagia dengan kami-sama. Jadi jangan bersedih, aku tidak ingin melihat kau menangis seperti pertama kali kita bertemu." Hinata tersenyum namun senyumnya perlahan menghilang dan menunduk.**_

" _**ano –ne naruto-kun, maaf karena sudah menyembunyikan penyakitku darimu. Maaf karena tidak pernah jujur. Dan terimakasi karena sudah menemani hari-hari ku." Hinata kembali tersenyum sambil menghapus air matanya.**_

" _**satu lagi naruto, mungkin aku tidak akan sempat menyatakannya jadi melalui vidio ini aku yang akan menyatakannya." Hinata terlihat gugup, ia beberapa kali menghembuskan nafas pelan.**_

" _ **aku,, aku menyukai mu Uzumaki Naruto. Jadi setelah menonton ini carilah gadis sehat yang bisa menemanimu kapan saja." Hinata tersenyum lebar.**_

Naruto menangis.

" Gadis bodoh, bagaimana mungkin dia menyuruh ku mencari gadis lain setelah menyatakan cintanya padaku." Naruto tersenyum sambil menghapus air matanya.

"aku juga menyukaimu Hyuga Hinata."

.

.

.

End.


End file.
